Together Forever or Not
by Aisheyrufox
Summary: Ten years after the strange visit at Guertena's gallery, Ib has been haunted by dreams of a familiar purple haired young man. Now she's back in the evil gallery she had forgotten on a quest to rescue him! With a new friend at her side, can Ib revive the faithful guardian she had left behind? And if she does, can the escape the clutches of the one who had taken his place? GarryXIb
1. The Forgotten Portrait

_Hello there everybody. I'm actually putting up a story! WHOA! _

_So, I was introduced to this amazing computer game, _IB_, a while ago, and I was hooked! So I decided to make a fanfiction for it! For those of you who have never played IB, I suggest you go download it (Especially version 1.05). It is a wonderful game!_

_It will probably take me a while to complete this story and I'm going to probably be making a lot of edits along the way, so please just bear with me._

_So without further ado, Together Forever...or Not..._

* * *

_ "G****? …G****? Why are you sleeping G****?" She asked, brushing tiny fingers against the man's ashen cheeks. The lack of response was confusing; he had never failed to answer her before..._

_ And yet he remained silent. He looked so tired and pale, and she really didn't want to wake him. But they were so close. So very, very close. She could feel it. To wait here would be dangerous and they could lose their only chance… _

_ "G****? Please wake up…I looked ahead like you said…I got your rose back G****…" She tucked the stalk into his hands, shuddering at the clamminess of his palms. Ignoring the rapidly growing fear in her chest she wrapped his fingers gently around the delicate plant. _

_ She waited for him to look at her and smile in that kindly way of his, waited for him to pat her head and chuckle, assuring her that everything would be alright. She waited for a long time…_

_ He didn't respond…_

_ "G****?" She whimpered, gingerly tugging on his tattered coat. To her surprise, he fell limply to the side, the rose stalk landing a few inches from his outstretched fingers. This reaction frightened her more than his silence. She scooted towards him, petting his head gently. _

"_G****? Please…wake up…please? Why are you sleeping? We can go home now…we can go home G****…" She sniffled anxiously waiting. _

_Why wasn't he waking up?_

_ Why?_

Ib gasped as she lurched forward, the last remnants of the vivid dream slowly fading from her head. Clutching the side of her bed, she clenched her teeth unhappily.

"That man again…this is the fifth night in a row…" She muttered, brushing stray hairs away from her perspiring face.

She had been having these dreams off and on for ten years…ever since she was nine. Dreams about the mysterious lilac haired man who looked so familiar and yet not…

The same man whose painting hung in the museum she visited every weekend with her sister. The same face she would stare at for hours, wondering why he visited her so often in her sleep.

The dreams were so real...

Sometimes he would be running, clutching her tightly in his arms as terrifying roars and screams echoed behind them. She never knew what he was running from, but she felt his fear so strongly it made her heart pound as she woke up.

Other times he would be reading, his recognizable tattered coat gone. But he didn't look happy. He looked so sad and worried, as though he was waiting for something or someone.

More often than not, he would be asleep, and she would desperately try to wake him. Ib felt uneasy about that dream for reasons she could not understand. He looked so peaceful and yet she sensed that something was wrong.

Then there were the rare dreams where he would be smiling at her, comforting her, laughing and brushing thin fingers lightly through her hair. She could even recall when he had been showing her a Milk Puzzle, explaining in a rather amused voice that he would rather do a puzzle with a picture.

_"It feels much more worth it to do a puzzle of a picture you like." _

She loved those dreams the best. He seemed so cheerful and carefree.

Always happy to see her…

But who was he? She could never catch his name; somehow it was always cut out of the dream. Had she met him before? Or was he just what Mary said he was? A simple painting.

She had yet to find out, but maybe someday…she would uncover the truth. Maybe even today.

She stretched, getting out of bed. Yes, today was the day she and Mary would go visit the museum again. Mary hated the place, especially the painting of the man, but she obliged Ib's wishes. She was a good sister.

She dressed quickly, donning a simple red dress with a white short sleeve jacket. Brushing her waist length brown hair and putting on a red headband completed her outfit. Since mother and father were never home on weekends, she could afford to dress a little more casual.

Then she opened a drawer. There, nestled underneath her socks, was a lighter. She slipped the device into her side pocket, looking around quickly to see if anyone had seen. Satisfied no one had watched her, she went to join her sister downstairs.

Mary was waiting for her, blonde hair up like usual and dressed in her "I really don't feel like going" clothes. A light green skirt and white short sleeve.

"Well it took you long enough Ib!" She teased. The brunette laughed lightly, piling toast onto a plate before sitting next to her.

"Sorry, I had another dream…" The blonde started, blue eyes widening.

"Again? What about this time?"

She closed her own eyes, picturing the man's face, serene yet sad.

"He was sleeping again…I was trying to hand him some kind of flower stem…but he was sleeping…" A long silence followed before Mary shook her head.

"I think you need to see a doctor about these dreams Ib…before…" She paused, irises flashing angrily. Ib ignored her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Mary always worried whenever they discussed the painting or her dreams. She never understood why Mary hated them so much…they didn't hurt her.

"I know you're worried, but don't be m'kay?" Ib smiled comfortingly at her, "It's not like these dreams are keeping me awake. They're just frequent is all…" Mary looked annoyed, but nodded.

Breakfast continued in silence, each girl lost in their own thoughts. Ib pondered her dream again and that strange day at the museum when she was little. She remembered asking her mother if she could look at the art while they were busy. She could recall looking at the statue of the red rose, a second favorite of hers.

She had also been looking at Guertena's International Mural. She had tried to avoid that particular painting afterwards. Seeing the canvas filled her with a sense of unease that she just couldn't understand.

It was much later on, she had found the painting of the man. She could remember vividly that she had thought she had known him somehow. But that was all she remembered; she had found her family a little later and gone home, Mary eagerly bouncing around asking if they could go to a café.

Then there had been the lighter...

She absentmindedly reached towards her pocket, fingering the small metal device. She had found it along with a lemon flavored candy after she came down the steps. Mary had quickly taken the candy, munching on the sweet with gusto, but Ib had hidden the lighter from her, some inner instinct warning her not to let her sister take it.

When Mary went upstairs to finish getting ready, Ib took the lighter out.

A G in fancy lettering was etched into the smooth surface. She traced her finger over the engraving then opened the top. When she flicked it, the flame danced, blue and red waving together happily. She watched the tiny flare, fascinated, before quickly clicking the top shut again as Mary came back down.

"Well…you ready to go?" She asked gruffly. Ib nodded, pocketing the lighter as the other turned towards the door. Taking a deep breath she followed.

She could tell something was on her sister's mind as she drove. Mary was incredibly distracted and more than once had to be reminded to watch the road.

"Mary! You passed another stop sign!" Ib scolded, wagging her finger.

They screeched to a halt at the museum, her sister glaring fiercely at the doors. With deliberate slowness, she pulled in and parked.

An awkward silence followed before the blonde suddenly whirled on her.

"Ib. Why do we have to come here every weekend?"

Ib blinked, startled. She knew Mary didn't like the museum but she never though she had minded _that_ much.

Reaching out, she grabbed her sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If you don't want to go in I'll just go and you can pick me up later." She offered, flinching as Mary slammed her fist on the steering wheel.

"NO!" Breathing heavily, she wiped her forehead.

"Look, I just don't understand your fascination with this stupid painting and the man from your dream. Why can't you just forget about him?"

"I…I don't know…that's what I'm trying to find out…why I keep dreaming about him."

"Well then go to a doctor Ib! I'm damn well tired of coming here every weekend! Forget about him already! Garry's…" She stopped, biting her lower lip.

Ib's heart jumped. Why was that name familiar?

"Garry?...Who the heck is Garry?" Mary eyed her, smirking wryly.

"No one…Look, why don't we just leave the stupid painting and go to a café or something? That'll be fun right?" She smiled hopefully, frowning when Ib shook her head.

"I can't just give up sis, I need to know."

They stared at each other fiercely before Mary lowered her eyes. With a defeated sigh, she opened the door.

Ib smiled back, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I just wish you would forget about going. I feel like I'm losing you…."

Ib laughed, "You'll never lose me. Together forever, okay?"

"Yeah," Mary grinned, "Together forever."

They both chuckled. That had been their private joke ever since they were little. Mary had started the saying in the museum, gripping on to Ib and asking her with the utmost seriousness if they could stay together always. Since then, Ib had used it to calm her sister's fiery temper whenever she got out of control.

They hugged before getting out of the car, Ib fairly dancing in excitement. She loved this museum, loved the paintings, especially her painting.

Paying the fare, she half ran half walked upstairs and slid to a halt.

There he was; The Forgotten Portrait. A young man leaning tiredly against the wall, head hung low as he slept. His purple hair, streaked through with even darker purple, hung in a rather fashionable peek a boo style, covering his left eye. A small smile hung on his lips, but there were traces of sadness hidden in that smile, making him look melancholy. Ib could never quite make out why, but he was a beautiful painting all the same.

Mary stood next to her, glaring at the painting hatefully. With a huffy sigh, she tilted her head at Ib.

"Well, I'll be at the gift shop if you need me." She waved, and then left. Ib nodded distractedly before turning back to the painting. Taking a deep breath, she gently touched the wooden frame.

"Hey," She whispered, "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

The painting made no response, but Ib thought that the smile seemed happier.

"You've been visiting me a lot lately." She murmured. "I wish I knew why…I wish I knew who you were."

There was no reply.

"It's silly," She continued, "to think that a painting can talk back like a regular person…but I almost believe you could." She touched the edge again, sighing.

"You look so sad…like you've lost someone you cared about…How can a painting look so sad and forlorn?" She stared at him, taking in his face. "I wish…I wish that you would open your eyes…and say what's wrong." She sighed, scolding herself for such childish fantasies. She was nineteen, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

And yet…

She still believed, with all her heart, that this painting was somehow alive.

She turned for a second, wiping her eyes.

'Goodness, why am I crying?' She wondered. With a shake of her head she turned back.

Her heart stopped as the man suddenly lifted his head.


	2. Remembering Garry

_HOORAY, another chapter! SO EXCITED I AM! -does a happy fox dance-_

_So, We all can assume who the man in the painting is yes? ROFL Let us continue and see how Ib reacts._

_Also, cookies to anyone who can guess what new friend is going to be helping Ib out. I'll give you a hint, it was part of one of the puzzles you had to solve. BUT that be the only hint you get!_

_Presenting, CHAPTER TWO!_

* * *

Ib felt her heart jump in her throat as his one visible eye opened. The intense blue iris looked around, widening when she was spotted. The ever present smile turned down as he looked at her. He did not look angry, or even annoyed. He just looked…really sad...

Ib trembled as the man continued to stare at her, unable to tear herself from his intense gaze. Half of her wanted to run for the hills, screaming like a scared child, and into her father's arms. The other half, however, felt unafraid, as if she almost knew this being would not hurt her.

Would he?

His unblinking stare was starting to unnerve her. She almost felt as those he was accusing her of something. She didn't like it.

She managed to turn away, breathing heavily and heart beating rapidly. Quickly glancing over her should, her eyes widened.

He wasn't staring anymore, resuming that impression of exhaustion he had displayed earlier. He was back to normal…almost…but…

He was still frowning…

"Are…are you mad at me?" She asked tentatively. "Did I do something wrong?"

Blinking she walked closer. "Did I hurt you? Is that why you visit me?"

The painting didn't move again. But she swore she could feel a strong presence emanating from the canvas. It was sad, so very, very sad. And lonely.

She leaned closer, her breath catching in her throat as something whispered in her ear.

"_Ib…Ib…Iiiiib..._"

"H-hello?"

"_Ib…why did you forget me…why did you forget me Ib?"_

"W-w-what?"

_"We went through so much…why did you forget me?"_

A long shuddery sob echoed in her ear, causing her to jump. She felt someone lay a cold hand on her shoulder and squeeze gingerly.

_"Every time you visit…I keep hoping…you'll remember…Why can't you remember…oh Ib…Mary has…she…please Ib…please remember…"_

"I don't understand…why…how…how do you know Mary!?" She cried, stepping away. Her reaction caused several other visitors to stare at her. She could feel her face heating up at the unwanted attention, but she continued to stare at the painting, heart pounding. There was no response, only a feeling of sorrow that seemed to pour out of the picture towards her. With a shake of her head, she turned, walking quickly away. She was hallucinating, that was all. Paintings couldn't talk.

A sudden gasp made her pause, and she unwillingly looked back.

The voice sounded scared when he spoke next,

_"Iiib…Ib?...I-I…can…barely…hear…you…Ib? Please don't leave me **again**!"_

The desperation in his voice made her stop then turn around, tiptoeing softly up to the frame. There was a shuddery sob as the presence began to weep softly. Her fear faded as she listened, and she suddenly felt the urge to comfort him.

"Please…don't be sad…don't cry…I-I don't know who you are…but I want to know…You show up every night while I'm sleeping…You say I forgot something, but I don't know what. All I know is that I feel as though I've know you all my life. Even though I've forgotten in my mind, my heart must know you because you look so familiar to me. Please don't cry anymore…I'm sorry…"

The sobs had subsided as she finished talking. There was a long silence, almost as if the spirit was contemplating what she had just said. She held her breath as she felt cool arms wrap around her, then the voice spoke in her ear, gentle yet weary.

"_Go…to…the…mural…go…before…it's…too late…Ib…"_

"The…the mural?"

The voice was fading fast, a mere whisper now, _"Go…t…o…the…mur…al…Ib…before…she…fi…nds…out…hu…r…r y…ple…ase…"_

There was a shuddery sigh as the arms squeezed her comfortingly.

"_Pl…ea…se…he…lp…me…Ib…"_

She felt something cool press against her cheek before it disappeared altogether, leaving behind the heavy scent of roses and smoke. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Miss…Miss are you alright?" She jumped as a woman touched her arm. "Are you alright? You looked as though you saw a ghost."

"I…I-I'm fine…I'm alright…" She stood shakily to her feet. People continued to stare as she walked away. Ignoring them, she stepped quickly around the corner and sank to her knees. Her heart was still pounding, and she could feel her hands trembling. She needed to calm down and gather her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she contemplated what the voice had told her.

'What did he mean…go to the mural? Unless…' She looked to her right. Around the next hallway was the famous mural of Guertena's. It was the only mural there…

Biting her lower lip, Ib weighed her options. On one hand, she _really_ did not want to go near that mural. She still felt very wary whenever she passed by, and she had no desire to be near the painting.

But on the other hand...that sad voice...she couldn't let him down...

Nodding her head, she jumped to her feet and forced herself to go around the corner. A feeling of dread began to blossom in her chest as she got closer, but she brushed the feeling away and slowed in front of the painting.

The International Mural, by Guertena. A strong pull tugged on her as she neared the frame. Yes, this must have been what he had been talking about. But what was she suppose to do? Break the glass? She couldn't very well do that…

She leaned in to inspect the canvas when a memory flashed through her mind.

_She was nine and she had touched the frame. The lights flickered and the museum was mysteriously empty…_

"_H-hello?" She called, stepping fearfully downstairs…_

Ib blinked, startled. She had been…transported through the painting? How was that possible?

Nevertheless she bent closer, reaching out and touching the old frame. Just like her memory, the lights began to flicker. The museum, which had been filled with the talk and laughter of other visitors, was suddenly really _quiet_.

She waited, straining her ears for any noise. The silence almost overwhelmed her. There was no one…

A chill went down her spine as another memory surfaced.

_Walking down the steps, the lights flickered again then went out. Everyone was gone, including her parents. She ran back up the steps, frightened, and raced back to the mural. A sudden dripping noise caught her attention. From the bottom corner, blue paint dripped to the ground. Words formed on the floor, "Come Ib Come Ib." As she stared at the message on the ground another noise erupted from the painting and a new message appeared beneath the frame, "come down below ib ill show you someplace secret"_

Ib clutched her head as another memory surfaced…

_She stepped hesitantly onto the painting, gasping as she fell through with a wet splash…_

Breathing heavily, the brunette leaned against the wall. She felt tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as one by one her memories slowly returned.

_Finding the red rose…her red rose…_

_The ant painting…_

_Running….running….a headless mannequin chasing her and falling through the hole in the painting…and crashing to the ground below…_

_The Lady in Red…_

_Carrie Careless and her traitorous friend…_

She trembled as the horrors of the gallery came back to her. How could she go through it all again? All the fear and pain she had suffered…

How could she forget such a terrible place!?

She hugged herself and took a deep breath before standing up. She was doing this for the man in the painting. She had told him she would come and she intended to keep that promise.

"Besides," Ib reasoned out loud, "I have the lighter and the monsters hate fire." She took the lighter out and flicked open the top, taking comfort in the friendly little flame.

Pocketing her weapon, she walked downstairs. The silence continued, almost as if the gallery was holding its breath. The paintings seemed to be watching her with apprehension as she passed, eyeing her pocket with wary eyes. She ignored them, eager to get to "Abyss of the Deep" before anyone decided to attack her.

The same footprints stood before a break in the rope. She stood by the edge, hesitating. If she went in, there would be no turning back. And there was no telling if the monsters were still there. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, then quickly walked into the "Abyss of the Deep".

She felt the coolness of the water flow over her skin and then sudden warmth. Blinking, she gasped.

She was in a long hallway.

A cold chill ran down her spine as she investigated. She recognized this place. This is where her adventure had begun. She absentmindedly chewed on her lip as she searched her memories. Yes…this is where she had gotten her rose…The plant had disappeared after she had escaped from the gallery.

"I wonder…"

Almost tiptoeing down the hallway, she paused as she spotted the table still shoved against the wall in the far right corner. Thief was still scrawled across the floor and walls in bright red paint. Everything was exactly the same as when she had left.

Was that a good thing?

She shuddered; probably not, knowing this gallery. _'Keep your eyes open Ib'_ she warned herself as she neared the table.

A sudden sense of relief washed over her as she stepped closer. Her rose was there, leaning eagerly against the vase as though it was willing her to come towards it. The flower bobbed happily as she wrapped her fingers around the delicate stem, joyfully inhaling the sweet scent. The petals felt soft and cool to her fingers and she was startled to discover that her rose had grown.

"Quite possibly because I'm an adult now." She murmured to herself happily. The rose seemed to nod in agreement, making her giggle.

She placed the flower in her hair, tucking the stem under her headband securely. Brushing the soft blossom gently, she let out a relived sigh.

Her rose…she had missed her rose.

Feeling happier, she turned, intending to enter the door down the hall. Instead she slid to a sudden stop and shrieked.

There was an eyeball staring at her from the floor.

Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes round with shock. The eyeball blinked at her, then crinkled happily. Rolling around her feet excitedly, the green iris sparkled with joy.

Ib blinked, confused. He wasn't going to attack her? She had been expecting him to jump at her or...

She mentally smacked herself, of course he couldn't. Obviously he was just an eyeball! What was he going to do, blink her to death? Shaking her head, she uncertainly waved at him.

"Uh…hello…" He stopped and blinked back at her, still sparkling.

"Umm…I suppose we've met before haven't we?" The eyeball blinked rapidly. Ib took that as a yes. Nodding back, she knelt by him. She giggled as he rolled around her again, eyelid fluttering even more excitedly, before finally settling next to her knee.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you Mr. Eyeball. I apologize, but I can't seem to remember where or how we met. All my memories of this place are just now coming back to me…"

He blinked again, looking rather sad, before perking up. Rolling back and forth in a strange almost patterned dance he slowly closed.

Although confused, Ib waited expectantly. This place was, she remembered, known for being strange and bizarre. The inhabitants would be no different.

The eye didn't fail her. The iris enlarged as the lids gradually opened until the white was completely replaced by black. A small figure moved in the center of the eye.

She leaned closer, her own red irises widening in astonishment.

She was looking at the eyeball's memories through his point of view! Amazing!

As she watched, many other eyes rolled and fluttered on the dark floor. They seemed to be relaxing and blinking at one another. This went on for a few minutes before the scene went dark. She realized that the eyeball she was speaking to had been moving at this point, because a few seconds later she was watching the other eyes from a different angle.

For a few moments, the eye seemed to be content just moving around the others, blinking at them in response when they blinked at him. Ib gasped as something suddenly jumped at the eye, wounding him. There was a squeak of distress and the eye closed and rolled rapidly away. The screen turned pinkish red and with a start she remembered.

"You…you're the eye that I helped!" She whispered astonished. The eye made no response, not that Ib had expected him to.

She watched as the eye rolled behind his friends, hiding away from the creature that had attacked him. The others surrounded him, staring sympathetically and fluttering in what Ib guessed was an attempt to comfort him.

Suddenly a dark shadow fell over the eye. Ib's heart stopped as someone suddenly spoke.

_"YAAAAH! What is THAT! Gross is what! Why are there EYES on the FLOOR…!?"_

The voice was soft, obviously male, with a very subtle British accent. He sounded very familiar…

Then there was another voice, a girl's, which giggled at her companion's disgust.

Two figures stepped up to the wounded eye. Her heart began to pound as she saw herself at age nine; her younger version peered over at the eye sympathetically.

_"Poor eyeball…"_ Her image said sadly. The other figure leaned closer.

Ib gasped.

He was the man in the painting! The one from her dreams! No wonder his voice had sounded familiar.

She leaned back, her thoughts in a jumble. So he really had been in the gallery with her! But why couldn't she remember him? She blinked as he suddenly leaned closer. Not wanting to miss a second, she huddled forward, eagerly taking in his face, giggling as he scrunched his nose in disgust. There was a concerned look in his eye as he stared back at the injured eyeball on the floor.

_"D…Does this lone eye have a congestion problem?"_ He questioned. Her younger self turned to him, confused, before grabbing his hand. He smiled at her gently.

There was another dark flash before she saw the two figures walking up again, the young Ib holding something small in her hand.

Ib smiled as they approached the hurt eye. She remembered now, the poor thing looked like he had been in so much pain…

She was glad she had helped. Smiling, she resumed watching.

The eye turned to the young Ib as she got closer, focusing on her face.

_"Go ahead Ib."_ The man urged gently. She nodded, before tilting a small bottle over the eye. He trembled as several watery drops fell from the tip, landing with a plop right onto his iris. Suddenly, the red disappeared. The eye blinked for several seconds. Ib guessed that he had probably been really surprised. With a sudden jerk he rolled around their feet gratefully. She heard the figures laughing before the man spoke up again.

_"I imagine that feels a lot better huh little fellow? It was no trouble. Well Ib, we better...huh?"_

He paused as the eye suddenly bumped gently against his foot, then closed. Ib watched as he opened in front of a discolored wall. There was a silence before the younger Ib suddenly spoke.

_"What's he doing?"_

_"I'm…not sure Ib…why don't we go see…"_

_"Okay."_

She saw them step toward the eye again, peering at him questioningly. The eye turned to the wall, blinking frantically, then closed.

There was a shuffling noise before she heard the man exclaim excitedly,

_"Oh! Ib there's a secret door here! Let me see if I can…Ah! Got it!"_ There was a grating noise and she heard the figures walk into a room. Someone gasped as something rolled across the floor.

_"What's that?"_

_"I think...it's for that snake painting. It looks as though it might fit inside that little hollow. Why don't we go try it and see."_

_"Yeah!" _

The man laughed warmly, prompting the young girl to laugh as well.

The eye opened, watching as they left. The young Ib was clutching a small red orb, which she waved eagerly as they walked away.

The image started fading as the eye returned to normal. But just before the sight completely disappeared the little girl said something that made Ib freeze.

_"I hope we get home soon Garry."_

The eye blinked rapidly, before his iris shrank back to normal. With a flutter, he twittered at Ib happily, rolling back and forth around her knees. Her silence made him pause, before looking confusedly up at her pale face.

Ib was shaking.

That name! _That name! _That was the name that Mary had mentioned in the car! Why hadn't she made the connection!

"G…Gar..ry…" She whispered anxiously. "Garry…Garry…"

_A memory surfaced in her mind. She had found him on the ground, practically dead, clutching a bloodied silver key. She had somehow managed to rescue his rose from the Lady in Blue, before placing the flower in a nearby vase and reviving him. In gratitude he had made himself her guardian, seeking to defend her as they looked for a way home. He had protected her the entire way..._

She clenched her teeth as one by one; more memories began to flood her brain.

_Looking at paintings with him, including...the milk puzzle!_

_That horrible trap, with those headless mannequins...being chased and chased and chased... _

_That room, where the lights had shut off...He had been so scared that she wasn't there..._

_Mary…Meeting Mary for the first time…Mary had been there?_

Ib brought her hand to her chest as more memories surfaced.

_Mary and the room with the bunnies. That room had frightened and upset Garry for reasons Ib had not understood. _

_They had been separated after that, by the stone vines! Mary had insisted her and Ib should check the other room. They had left him..._

_Mary had dragged her through the room, looking at all the paintings and solving puzzles. She had been insistent they leave Garry to his own devices while they found a way out. Why had she been so eager to leave Garry behind?_

_Then Ib had found the key in the rainbow room. The blonde had begun to act so strangely, so insane._

_The lips on the wall had begun to move, whispering Garry's name over and over…_

_Mary and the mannequin head, she had been stabbing at it frantically trying to get it to move. When Ib had left her to try to find a way out, Mary had followed, clutching her so fearfully, so possessively. Almost as if she was afraid Ib would leave her._

_Then they had gone downstairs to find Garry..._

_He had gone insane! Sitting on the floor laughing and talking with the bunnies. Even though she had only been a child she had realized something was wrong. She had to slap him out of it. She remembered his confusion, trying so hard to recall what he had been doing._

_As they had gotten upstairs, he had picked up Mary's rose to give back to her. Mary had attacked him! Garry had picked up her rose, a sudden look of fear on his face and she had attacked him. Why was Garry scared? Why would Mary attack him!? Why would she try to attack him!? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!_

_Because..._

_Because… because…she…was a painting…_

Ib moaned. Mary…her sister…she was never real! Gasping, she placed her hands on the ground to steady herself.

_They had ran away then, ran away to a world of crayon and paper. The sketchbook. The sketchbook! Mary's sketchbook! She had been chasing them, had almost cornered them..._

_Then...the toy box...she had pushed them in...into the toy box..._

_Then…Garry's rose…_

_One of those dolls...those disturbing blue dolls...had found Ib's...and had taken it to Mary. Ib had been scared, watching that other girl playing with it, stroking the petals with a predatory grin. She would have killed her! But then…Garry..._

_He had traded his rose..._

Ib stood shakily, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Garry…she remembered now…he had saved her life…in exchange for his own...

_"I like red...but I like blue better...Garry, give me your rose...and you can have Ib's."_

_"...Garry?"_

_"Agreed...my rose for Ib's..."_

_"No Garry!"_

_"Please give Ib back her rose."_

_"GARRY NO!"_

_"Pretty pretty flower! Pretty pretty flower! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!"_

...Mary had killed him...she had _killed_ him... She had taken his rose, slowly and tortuously ripped the petals off...one by one...

_"Loves me..."_

_Garry stumbled...clutching his side. _

_"Loves me not..."_

_"Garry...Garry are you..."_

_"Loves me..."_

_"I'm...I'm fine Ib...lets..."_

_"Loves me not..."_

_He paused, breathing heavily. Turning to the little girl, he smiled sadly. _

_"Loves me..."_

_"Ib...I don't want to tell you the truth...but I don't want to lie either..." He gasped, a little trickle of blood running from his mouth._

_"Loves me not..."_

_"Ib...go on ahead...If you need help...call me...and...I'll...catch...up..." His breathing had turned ragged. Whimpering, Ib had grabbed his hand, trying to urge him to follow. _

_"Go...on...without me..." He insisted. "Go on..." She sniffled, but nodded, running up the steps. _

_"Loves me..."_

_Ib watched in horror as Mary ripped the final petal off, giggling in glee. Tossing the tattered stem to the side, she skipped down the other set of stairs. Ib immediately grabbed the stem, racing back towards her friend. She paused when she saw him. He was slumped against the wall, head drooped tiredly. She ran to him, grabbing his hand._

_"Garry?...Garry? Why are you sleeping Garry?"_

She sank to her knees, the tears falling freely as she sobbed for her poor friend. He had stood by her through thick and thin, protecting her from the monsters, from the dangers, from Mary...

Only to be completely...and utterly...forgotten...

"Oh…Garry…" She whispered. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

_T.T Garry nuuuuuuuuuu! This is probably one of my most favorite chapters right now...may change a little later though. ROFL! So, did anyone guess the eyeball was the new pal!? Cookies for those who did! _

_Question though, I originally made Bally (Yes his name is Bally), a male. Right now I'm keeping him gender neutral since he is just an eyeball. But I may change him to be a male in the future. Just asking if anyone agrees with this or if I should keep him genderless. Please let me know! :D _

_Decided to make Bally a male, with a little prompting from __MikaelaGrandchester. :D  
_

_Thank you MikaelaGrandchester and Sweetums128neo for your reviews! _


	3. Making Plans

_Chhhhhhapppppttterrr THHHHHHRRRRREEEEE! Whhhhhoooooot!_

_I apologize for being a bit late on this chapter. I kinda got in a sort of writer's block with this particular chapter and was getting frustrated with it. But I feel much better about it now, I hope you enjoy! :D_

_ONWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!_

* * *

Ib buried her face in her arms, sobbing brokenheartedly. Though Mary had been horrible to him, Ib felt she had been the one who had dealt the cruelest blow to her friend. To forget the one who had not only protected her but sacrificed himself in exchange for her life…

"I'm so sorry Garry…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…"

She was startled when something squeaked at her. Turning her head, she regarded the source of the sound.

The eye had rolled next to her knee, bumping gently against her. Tears splashed to the ground as he stared up at her, making sorrowful chirping sounds. He blinked, an image of Garry smiling appearing in his center.

The brunette sniffled, wiping at her eyes, before offering the eye a watery smile. She was touched that the creature shared in her sadness and was trying to comfort her. She scooted closer to him,

"Thank you…I appreciate you trying to comfort me…" Her smile faded as she drew her knees up to her chest. "I just…I can't believe I didn't remember what happened…" The eyeball chirped questioningly at her, wrinkled in confusion. With a heavy heart, she related what had happened after they had left him.

The eye looked horrified as he listened to her story, blinking violently when she described how Mary had torn apart Garry's rose, and tearing up when the violet haired man had died. He gazed sadly at her her when Ib shared how she had thought Garry had been sleeping and had left him, believing he would follow her, only for Mary to steal his place. And he was surprised when she told him of her dreams that she had been having, and when Garry himself had spoken to her from his painting.

"So I came here, trying to understand what was going on and why I was dreaming of him. As soon as I went through the mural my memories started to return. But it wasn't until you reminded me of who you were that I remembered Garry..." She felt her eyes watering again and quickly wiped at them. "How could I have forgotten him so easily?"

A long silence followed, both of them just staring sadly at each other. Quite a bit of time passed before Ib spoke up again.

"…Bally? …Do you mind if I call you Bally?" The eyeball crinkled cheerfully at her. "There are several things I don't understand. How was Mary able to remember the gallery and Garry but I wasn't able to?" This question made the eyeball blink. Looking thoughtful, he showed her an image of a painting.

"Because she's a piece of art? I suppose that would make a lot of sense. Since she came from the gallery, she wouldn't be affected by any magic it might have used on me…" Ib pondered.

"But…why did I have have all those dreams if I had forgotten the gallery in the first place, and, more importantly...how did Garry talk to me…if he's dead?" At this Bally opened wide, looking startled, before staring contemplatively at the ground. This was a conundrum, there should not have been any possible way for him to survive with his rose being torn apart...

Bally gave a surprised squeak as Ib suddenly stood to her feet.

"Well Bally, I know one thing. I have to find him. I have to find him and help him escape this gallery. He saved my life and gave me a chance to live; I'm going to do the same for him...Bally, will you come with me?" Bally chirped in agreement, fluttering excitedly.

"Thank you..." She smiled, "Now, first things first, we have to make a plan." She started pacing back and forth, "If we're going to save Garry, we need to make sure we're prepared. Who knows what's waiting for us once we pass that door! If those things are still there..." She grimaced. "We're going to have to be really careful."

She drew out the lighter from her pocket. "I have this, just in case, but it's a small weapon and I don't want to use up too much lighter fluid...So we should probably stick to finding a way around any dangers and save it for when we really need it..." Bally shrunk away from the device, eyeing it warily.

"Don't worry, I'd never use it on you." She smiled reassuringly, dropping the lighter back in her pocket, "I promise." The look of relief he gave her made her laugh. He had no cause for worry, she would never try to hurt a friend. Not intentionally anyway...

Ib sighed, tapping her foot. She needed to focus, if she let her emotions get the better of her, she would be hurt or possibly killed. Taking a deep breath, she began to think. They had a plan, but how to proceed? She ran a hand through her hair, jumping as her fingers made contact with her rose.

"Hmmmm..." She gingerly pulled the plant out of her hair and brought it to her face. The sweet scent filled her nose and calmed her. As she stared at the rose as sudden thought began to creep into her head.

"I wonder..." She began, placing the plant back in her hair, "I wonder...if maybe...we were able to find his rose..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Bally, I think we should probably focus on getting back his rose first...I don't know for certain that we'd be able to revive it but I think that would be our best plan of action. What do you think?" The eager chirp from her friend confirmed his agreement. They would find his rose.

"Where could it be though? I doubt it's still with him..."

Bally suddenly began chirping excitedly, rolling eagerly around her feet.

"What? What is it Bally?" He blinked rapidly another image appearing in his iris. This time she was shown a staircase, and something was climbed down. Ib gasped as the figure got closer. The creature was small with pale blue skin. Black ragged hair framed the face which sported a jagged stitched up smile and huge red leering eyes. It was wearing a light pink dress. Ib's heart pounded, surely it couldn't be...

"Those…dolls…" Leaning towards the image, she watched anxiously as the devious toy crept closer, gripping tightly to something small. Something small and green. Something, small, green, and covered with leaves.

"Is that...that can't be...Garry's rose? But how did she get it?" Ib whispered. She watched in horror as the doll scampered stealthily across the floor, peering over her shoulder every once in a while. After a few minutes, she seemed to confirm she was not being followed and began to merrily skip. The image suddenly disappeared only to reappear right behind the devious toy. The brunette realized, with a start, that Bally must have been following. He would repeatedly close and roll closer, only pausing to hide when the doll turned. This continued for a few minutes until she reached a door. Purple writing was scrawled on the wall next to the knob. The doll opened the door, giggling madly as she walked in. A few minutes passed before she walked out and locked it. Ib watched in horror as the doll swallowed the key before running off. The image faded.

"...that's not good..." Ib swallowed, tugging anxiously on the ends of her hair. Suddenly a realization came to her. "She purposely hid his rose! That must mean we can revive it! We have to find her!" The eyeball fluttered rapidly, rolling excitedly around her feet.

"Do you know where she is now?" He blinked slowly, looking sad. "Well...at least we have a good idea of what to do..." Ib ran to the door, Bally hot on her heels. "And I think I might have a good idea of where she went." She paused, glancing down at her new friend.

"Past this door, I have a feeling that things are going to be rough. But there's no turning back...You've helped me out so much and I'm grateful. If you don't think you can handle it, I won't think any less of you." The eyeball widened, then bumped her foot before giving her a rather indignant chirp. Ib smiled as he rolled before the door, staring determinedly at the knob. He made his answer quite clear, he was going to help her.

"Thank you Bally..."

Turning to the door, she regarded it with quiet intensity. This was going to be dangerous, and she knew she might not make it alive this time. Last time she had had luck and her friend at her side. This time she was alone…

Well…not quite alone…she had Bally with her…and that made a difference.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

_Alrighty...let the madness begin!_


End file.
